What Becomes of the Broken Hearted
by bluecow09
Summary: Q: Well, what does become of the broken hearted? A: They're either killed off, made pregnant, married, or any combination of the three.


This is our fandom, our very own, well. Not quite. We don't own the characters or anything, except the ones we added. If we owned FMA, we'd probably wouldn't be writing doting fan fiction. As for background information, the time period is I don't know because we have most of the homunculi running around, Maes isn't dead, but Ed is about 21, Roy is about 29, and most importantly Al has his body back. The scene starts with Roy and his girl going to meet his parents and sisters that he hasn't seen in a while. We just had to give Roy two adorable twin sisters, just had to.

* * *

The train was grinding to a halt as Roy Mustang was finishing his story.

"Yeah, I come from a long line of stuffed shirts. There's nothing to be too afraid of," he smirked.

"Roy, sometimes I hate you. You should've at least given me some clue. What am I supposed to do? How do I act? What do I say? I don't get blue bloods."

"Just be yourself your adorable self and maybe they'll..."

"Hate me." Rebecca bit her lip. She knew he was joking, but apprehension grew like a tumor inside of her.

"Oh please, are you that nervous? They'll love you. Whether or not you like them is not our problem."

"Let me see if I have this straight: You father is Robert. He's an ex general and incredibly stuffy. Oh, damn," she sighed sarcastically, "I forgot my expensive cigars. How forgetful of me. And, your mother's name is Beatrice. And she's?"

"Got a screw loose. Go on."

"You have two twin sisters about my age. Eleanor and Evanna, a.k.a. Elli and Evee?" She paused. Roy was satisfied. After a time, she quietly asked, "What are they like?"

"I don't really know... Haven't seen them in a while."

Rebecca was slightly perturbed. "You act as if they've grown a fourth nose or something..."

"A fourth nose?"

"Exactly..."

Roy rolled his eyes.

"That's sad. I wish I had siblings."

"You do."

"Riza does not count. She's older and… you know…"

"Yeah. I know."

Both of them shuddered at the memory of Rebecca's crazy older sister (and Roy's ex-girlfriend), why had recently been admitted to an asylum from posttraumatic stress syndrome. And she almost killed Roy on their last date.

"Growing up with Riza was just the same as growing up alone…but I guess it's the same with you. How old are they exactly?"

"They're seventeen, so still a bit younger than you," Roy continued.

"Seventeen? Damn, were they accidents? Or were you just ten years early?"

"Ha. Ha. They were accidents."

Roy stood up, pulling on his coat. "Let's just try to make a good first impression."

"Oh, you know me."

"That's what worries me."

They got off the train at its next to last stop out west. Roy's family had owned a bit, and by bit we mean giant part, of the country for generations, complete with a large estate home and an even larger fortune. A ragtag reception group waited at the otherwise empty train stop. Two obviously twin girls, a butler and an older woman, stood waiting for them.

"There's the crew." Roy grimaced slightly at the sight of the woman.

"Is that Twin 1 and Twin 2?" Rebecca asked. "And, for the love of God, please tell me those are not your parents."

"In a way. He's our butler and she's our neighbor, though you wouldn't know her home is seventeen miles down the road because she is always around." Roy twitched. "And for some reason, the twins call Ambrose another name. Citrus."

"Citrus?" Rebecca asked, completely confused.

"Eh, beats me, babe."

As the train slowed to a stop Rebecca took the scene in, or rather the lack of. The Northwest was a vast plane with random patches of more nothing. The scene from this particular train stop was a long winding dirt road, leading from the station to beautiful, luscious grass.

They grabbed their bags before descending into the autumn dusk. Cold winds swept from Drachma swept south. The station was barely more than an empty ticket booth on rough wooden platforms. The station was small, but Rebecca and Roy were the only passengers getting off here. The next stop was in Youswell, a coal mining town with a vivid nightlife... if you know what I mean.

The first few moments were awkward, just like the rest of the moments to follow, as the siblings just looked at each other. Finally the butler spoke up, "Wonderful to see you, sir, ma'am." He reached over to take Rebecca's bags.

"Well, what's her name, Roy?" the woman asked, staring intently at Rebecca as if she were some mutating science experiment.

"Rebecca. This is Peggy Staghoopl, my twin sisters Eleanor and Evanna, and our butler Ambrose."

"Rebecca, eh?" Evanna asked, eyeing her. Evanna had an incredibly sarcastic and unreceptive look in her eye, but that was nothing compared to the glare Eleanor was giving Roy. Finally she broke contact and looked up at Peggy.

"Can we just go back home, we got them now," Eleanor whined as adorably as she could. Peggy ignored her. Eleanor then turned her attention to Rebecca.

"Well, look who..." Evanna said, snapping her eyes to Roy. Eleanor backhanded her shoulder.

Roy opened his mouth to reply, but Peggy cut him off, "Now, now, don't give him a hard time. Military men are always gone. My husband, Colonel Staghoopl…" Peggy blathered on to who ever was listening, which was unfortunately Ambrose, Rebecca noted.

"You going to be here long?" Eleanor questioned. The question wasn't directed to either Rebecca or Roy. Rebecca let Roy take that one.

"Yes. Sorry to disappoint you."

Eleanor really didn't want to start a fight, so instead tried interrupting Peggy's eloquent history on the absence of military men with her pleas to return home. Peggy finally heard and motioned for Ambrose to begin walking to the car with Rebecca's bags. Roy was left to slave over his own. Peggy followed, motioning everyone else to join. Eleanor leapt towards the car. Evanna looked at Roy, then at Rebecca again before turning and following Eleanor.

"Great first impression makers we are aren't we?" Roy said angrily, picking up his bags.

"Why, yes," Rebecca mused, remembering the first time she met Roy.

The car was spacious enough to fit five uncomfortably, but thankfully Peggy reminded the girls the road was not nearly as bumpy as it was when her husband first drove his wagon down the road.

"So, Rebecca, how old are you?" Evanna questioned.

"Old enough."

"No. Way. Never would have guessed. You are so descriptive."

Rebecca sighed. "Twenty."

"And you Roy, how old are you now? It really has been so long since you've been home for a birthday…" she continued.

"Yeah, it seems you're only around when you need money," Eleanor muttered to Evanna, who giggled quietly.

"Twenty-nine," Roy replied.

"Late bloomer, eh, Roy?" Evanna muttered.

"Is that really any of your business?" Roy asked, sternly.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't..." Evanna rolled her eyes. Peggy continued with her story. "The planks of the wagon were about to fall out the road was so bumpy, mainly because there wasn't really a road at the time. Your great-great-grandparents had yet to put in a road." She continued for the rest of the half-hour drive.

The car pulled up to a legitimate castle, much like the Stirling Castle in Scotland. It was old, and looked like it had just walked out of Jane Austen days. Rebecca stared at the house in awe. She hadn't been paying much attention as they drove up, but now the sight of this enormous monster of a home slapped her in the face like a giant brick.

Roy pulled her arm to follow him out of the car, "Come on, we are going to go inside." Eleanor and Evanna were already prancing their way inside. The crisp autumn air bit Rebecca's skin as she made her way into the courtyard. Plants and foliage covered the scene. The atrium was bigger than her family's house. There were statues and busts lining the walls. The whole house gave an awkward vibe that no one lived here, actually _lived_ here. Roy's parents stood at the mouth of the grand staircase that lead to everywhere else.

The Mustangs were an interesting couple. Robert Mustang was an older replica of Roy, and it was obvious Roy was his pride and joy. Beatrice Mustang was definitely a sight to behold. She held the same expression her husband wore, but it was incredibly hard to take her serious - she was decked out in all pastels with a scarf and a parasol. Rebecca managed a smile.

Eleanor and Evanna stood on either side of their parents and there was a happy family. The twins adopted the same cold, hard expression as their parents. Roy walked forward. "Father, Mother," he said genuinely. They both smiled and reached out to hug their son. They smiled and sighed, attempting to be receptive to the floozy their son had just brought home.

Roy opened his arm for Rebecca to join him. She smiled big and walked up, shaking the hand of General Robert Mustang. His handshake was firm and intimidating, and his basic facial expression from earlier was still on his face. Beatrice, however, had broken down and given Rebecca a huge hug. Rebecca was slightly surprised, but then hugged her back.

"Well," Beatrice gushed, "You all made it just in time for dinner."

The General showed everyone to the dining room, as Peggy began a story about the last time her and the Colonel were dining at the Mustangs.

After the conclusion of Peggy's story, Elli began a rather long and dramatic monologue about the final days of school, of being young, and finally the debutante ball. The mother eagerly added in details of the coming party, but all of the sudden grew frantic, at the thought of all there was to do, and in so little time. Her primary concern was dresses. Rebecca, sensing this was her chance to fit in, suggested they go to Central to look for dresses. Elli and Beatrice shot her a quick death stare.

"Our dresses are made for us by the best designers and are unique," Elli spat before returning to her conversation with Evee and Beatrice.

Rebecca then turned to talk to Roy and his father.

"So, Rebecca, is it? Tell me about your family," the General mumbled over his pot roast.

"Don't worry. I'm still waiting for their proctologist to call, saying he's found their heads." Evee leaned over and whispered.

Rebecca smirked. "Well, uh..."

Roy took over. "The Hawkeyes reside in Central. You know a little about their family. Their grandfather used to work for you, remember?"

"Oh, yes, Hawkeye... I remember Colonel Archibald Hawkeye. Good man. Served his country well." Satisfied, the General left her alone for the time being, as Beatrice's anxieties about the ball took over most of the table conversation.

"Now, you girls graduate on the 20th, and your birthday is on the 21st," Beatrice mulled over the dates.

"Our party should be on the 21st, because its our birthday, everything needs to be about us!" Elli insisted.

"What about the wedding, mom?" Roy asked calmly, with a discrete smile that told Rebecca to "watch this."

"Oh so you two are getting married?" Evee asked. "I wonder how come..."

"Oh I do too. You know _men_ these days, Evee." Elli responded.

"Wedding? What wedding?" The mother's face went white as a sheet. "Oh dear God. The wedding."

"Yes I do know men these days." Evee replied, sarcastically. "Having women left and right, and finally one little accident and poof they're gone."

"My life is over. I can't handle all of this planning," Beatrice nearly fainted.

Ambrose walked up behind her with a pitcher of water. "Water ma'am?" he asked, extending his tray.

"Yes, dear Ambrose," she said, pouring herself some liquid refreshment. After a giant swig, she seemed to regain her strength. "Very few men own up to these 'accidents,' Roy, I speak for the both of us: we are so proud of you! Now, about this wedding..."

The General stared at Beatrice.

"She's not pregnant, Mom!" Roy insisted. Rebecca's eye twitched.

"Oh, I see how it is. No one loves us anymore!" Elli yelled, running out of the room.

"Elli." The General called sternly. Elli moped back into the room.

"Eh, I knew I was an accident the whole time. But, it's not my problem." Evee said, smugly.

"I am not an accident!"

"Well, if I was, you were too! That's how these things work!"

"GIRLS," the General almost shouted. "There will be no more of that."

"Your father is right girls, we love you very much, both of you. I love you, your father loves you, even Roy and Rebecca love you."

Roy rolled his eyes and Rebecca suppressed a giggle. "Now Mother, wedding."

"I supposed you'll have guests?"

"I would prefer so, yes," Roy shrugged.

"Okay, best man? Ambrose, write this down."

"Maes Hughes."

"Hughes, humble grouble," the General mumbled to his pot roast.

"And maid of honor?"

Both Elli and Evee looked up at Rebecca with wide eyes, especially Elli.

"Maria Ross."

"Ross bubmle grumble."

"Bride's maids?"

"Elli, Evee, and Shesika," Roy responded.

"Last name, mubble groubm hmble"

Beatrice cocked an eyebrow, but continued, "Groomsmen?"

"Jean Havoc, Kain Furey, and Edward Elric."

"Havoc, humble, Furey, Grumble, Elric... humblis.... Elric!" the General looked up incredulously at the couple. "I thought you hated him."

"Hah, he's alright. Just a shrimp," Roy laughed.

"When exactly do you want this wedding to occur?"

"Well, everyone should be here in about a week."

"HERE! A WEEK! Ambrose," the mother called weakly.

"Yes, Ma'am." Ambrose filled her water glass with something a bit stronger.

Beatrice gulped all of it down.

"Only teasing Mother, I--"

"Sir? There's a call for you," Ambrose interrupted.

Roy stood from the table. "Excuse me," he said with an abstract "ha, sorry about this" squeeze on Rebecca's shoulder. Rebecca turned her head slightly to watch him and Ambrose walk out of the dining hall. _Damn_. She thought as she turned her head back to his family. They all smiled. _Now what? I can hear it now: "Oh, sorry Rebecca, I have to return to Central, Ed called something terrible has happened. Why don't you stay here and enjoy yourself, get to know my family?" _

"So Rebecca, you work with Roy?"

"Not really. I work with Maes Hughes in Investigations. I do research and--"

"Oh that's really interesting, Mamma, can we get back to planning our party now that Roy's gone?" Elli whined. The Mother quickly agreed and once again party planning consumed the girls.

"I am interested. What exactly do you do?" the General asked.

"I investigate crime scenes, I research people and backgrounds. I mostly put pieces of the puzzle together so other people know what they're doing."

"People like Roy?" the old man chuckled. "I supposed it suits you."

"Eh, I like it."

"And that's what matters. Happiness in your work." The General then returned to his pot roast.

Rebecca munched along silently, minding her own business when Beatrice called to her.

"We are having a color dilemma. Elli's favorite color is pink but Evee's is purple, we were wondering if you thought these colors need a third to prove the world they are growing up to be mature young women. What color should we use, black or brown."

Rebecca nearly spat up her roast, but remembering where she was, she swallowed before replying.

"Well, if you are wanting to show the world that the two of you are now adults, then I would go with a plum purple and accent with black. It's royal."

The women stared in awe of an opinion.

"I'm a girl, aren't I? I know colors."

"Could have fooled me," Elli said, smugly.

"You wanna take this outside?"

"Maybe I do."

Rebecca stood up. "Let's go."

Elli cowered in her seat. Evee watched Rebecca intently. "I don't like you, but I respect you." She still glared.

"I'll take you on too. Mark my words," Rebecca replied, returning to her seat. The old man smiled.

Roy walked back in, carrying a concerned look on his face.

"What is it, Roy?" the General asked.

Roy flashed an indecent smile, "Oh nothing, just general business. Rebecca, I need to talk to you." The entire family peered up curiously; this last comment silenced even the color dilemma. "Alone." Reluctantly, the girls turned back to their mother and whispered over color schemes once again.

Roy took Rebecca into a different room, where he had talked on the phone. "Who was it?" Rebecca asked. "What's wrong?"

"Ed. Nothing's wrong. They've found another homunculus on the loose. They've caught it but I still need to go down there."

"You? What can you do? You should send me, I know all about the homunculi. Which one did they catch?"

"I don't know, one of the girls."

"Lust? I bet it was Lust. Let me go down there. I can interrogate her and we can figure out where the other ones are."

"Now, now, there will be plenty of time for interrogations later. You are staying here. Why wouldn't you want to? You can enjoy yourself and get to know my family."

"I'd rather interrogate than be interrogated."

Roy kissed her forehead. "I'm going, you're staying and that's that. I'll be back in a few days, you'll hardly even miss me."

"I hate you."

"I am aware."

"If I didn't know your family was listening, I would yell so loud at your right now, I swear to God." Rebecca angrily whispered.

"I know. Three days. I'll be back."

Rebecca sighed.


End file.
